The present invention relates to a planter caddie for supporting one or more planters thereon. More particularly, the planter caddie includes a support tray having recessed wells formed therein for receiving wheels of another caddie for the stacking of multiple planter caddies to save space during shipment, storage, or display.
Planter caddies and plant holders having a support tray and wheels for moving the planter caddy around are known in the prior art. These planter caddies have only limited devices for the collection of excess water from a planter being held on the support tray. Further, these planter caddies are not designed to be stackable for shipping from the manufacturer to a wholesaler or commercial store/company for resale.
There remains a need for a planter caddie having a plastic support tray with a plurality of spaced-apart recessed wells for receiving the wheels of another planter caddie therein for the purpose of stacking multiple planter caddies for compactness and saving space within a shipping carton or during display for sale. Further, the recessed wells will also serve as water collection compartments for collecting excess water when watering a plant within the planter. Additionally, the planter caddie will have a frame member having a plurality of support brackets for receiving a plurality of spaced-apart recessed pockets therein in order to allow the securing and positioning of the plastic support tray in a firm manner within the frame of the planter caddie.
Planter caddies and plant holders of various designs, configurations, structures, and materials of construction have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. 411,058 discloses a plant caddy with a built-in saucer having a plurality of spaced-apart recessed pockets. The plant caddy also includes a frame member having a plurality of spaced-apart wheels thereon. This prior art design patent does not teach or disclose the structure and configuration of the planter caddie of the present invention.
U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 367,244; 373,328; and 373,329 all disclose a plant saucer for multiple plant groupings. The plant saucer includes a plurality of recessed channels within a support surface. These prior art design patents do not teach or disclose the structure and configuration of the planter caddie of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,013 discloses a potted plant support device which preserves carpet pile, prevents matting of the carpet pile, and prevents carpet crush and stains. The plant support device includes a planter support surface having a plurality of support member cavities therein. The support member cavities function as overflow traps which help to minimize any carpet pile water seepage resulting from overfilling the plant pot. The support member cavities also function as an elevated support member in order to raise the plant support device above the carpet pile surface. This prior art patent does not teach or disclose the structure and configuration of the planter caddie of the present invention.
None of the prior art patents disclose or teach a planter caddie having a support tray with recessed wells for receiving the wheels of another caddie for stacking of multiple planter caddies during storage and/or shipment of the planter caddies to a store or warehouse.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a planter caddie having a support tray with recessed wells therein for receiving the wheels of another planter caddie for the stacking of multiple planter caddies for compactness during storage in a warehouse or when shipped to a store/nursery outlet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planter caddie such that the recessed wells serve the dual purpose of collecting water from a planter and for allowing the stacking of the planter caddies during shipping in order to save space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planter caddie that has a plastic support tray having a plurality of spaced-apart recessed pockets that are received within support brackets of a frame in order to secure the plastic support tray within the frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planter caddie that has a recessed well being centrally positioned within each recessed pocket for additional collection of excess water from the planter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planter caddie that has a center recessed well within the plastic support tray for the further collection of excess water from the planter.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a planter caddie that can be mass produced in an automated and economical manner and is readily affordable by the user.
In accordance with the present invention, there is included a planter caddie for supporting planters. The planter caddie includes a frame having a support surface and four wheels attached thereto. The support surface includes four support members for forming four receiving spaces in the support surface. The planter caddie also includes a plastic tray removably disposed on the support surface. The plastic tray includes four recessed pockets for receipt within the four support members to hold the plastic tray in place. The plastic tray further includes a recessed well within each of the four recessed pockets for collecting water and for receiving the wheels of another planter caddie stacked thereon. Additionally, the plastic tray includes a center recessed well for collecting water from a planter supported on the planter caddie.